


Twisted Love

by xxfergiexx



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Cheating, Drama, M/M, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxfergiexx/pseuds/xxfergiexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tangled webs of love exposed and begin to unravel. The thin line between lust and love is crossed. Can Yunho and Changmin survive this twisted game of love? (warning: dub-con)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_[Obsession is a compulsive preoccupation with a fixed idea or an unwanted feeling or emotion, often accompanied by symptoms of anxiety.](http://www.thefreedictionary.com/obsession) _ **   
  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
Jaejoong watched Changmin watch Yunho sleeping on the couch. At a passing glance, it looked innocent. But Jaejoong knew the maknae well enough to know when he’s just bored or when he’s genuinely fascinated.  
  
  
  
Jaejoong also knew his boyfriend, Yunho, well enough to know when he’s faking sleep. At that moment, Yunho stretched languidly and turned his face just so, giving Changmin a better view of his small face.  
  
  
  
Then, Yunho opened his eyes and caught Changmin’s stare. His boyfriend licked his lips and Jaejoong saw Changmin’s gaze lower.  
  
  
  
 _Oh so that’s how it is_ , Jaejoong thought in slight annoyance and little bit of intrigue.  
  
  
  
Yunho shivered and rubbed his arms.  
  
  
  
“You cold, hyung?” Changmin asked, not taking his eyes off him. Yunho nodded.  
  
  
  
Jaejoong saw the maknae start to get up but he beat him to it. He climbed in behind Yunho and pressed up against his back, putting his arms around him.  
  
  
  
“Let me warm you up, babe,” He said, giving Changmin a challenging stare.  
  
  
  
The younger boy just looked away to focus on a point on the floor. Then, Junsu came into the room to break the silence by playing his favorite video game. Changmin joined him and they both started arguing about the characters game. Jaejoong glanced down at Yunho to see him staring at Changmin like he’s a fascinating T.V. drama.  
  
  
  
The hand on Yunho’s hips flexed when Yoochun walked in. His soulmate caught his eye with a bristling look. Jaejoong gulped. Maybe his boyfriend and Changmin weren’t the only ones with a problem.  
  
  
  
  
\----  
  
  
  
That night, Yunho was on his knees with his boyfriend thrusting into him fast. Yunho let his head hang to the side, staring at the digital clock while gripping the sheets tightly in his hands. His mind kept wandering for some reason and Jaejoong seemed to sense that because he jerked him up to a kneeling position.  
  
  
  
“Ever fantasized about Changmin doing this to you?” His boyfriend whispered in his ear.  
  
  
  
Yunho’s body felt like he got zapped by lightening. _“What?!”_  
  
  
  
“Imagine Changmin’s tall, muscular body pressed against your back, gripping your cock.”  
  
  
  
Yunho sagged against Jaejoong.  
  
  
  
“Imagine Changmin’s dick is thrusting in and out of you.”  
  
  
  
Yunho collapsed on his stomach. He closed his eyes and let Jaejoong fuck him.  
  
  
  
 _Changmin! Changmin! Changmin!_  
  
  
  
Pretending the maknae was the one pulling his hair and grinding into him has Yunho cumming on the sheets, calling out the wrong name.  
  
  
  
Jaejoong jerked out of him and pushed him roughly away. “Wrong name, slut!”  
  
  
  
Yunho sat up with a wince. “I’m sorry, Jae. I don’t know what came over me.”  
  
  
  
“I’ll tell you what came over you…Shim fucking Changmin, that’s what!”  
  
  
  
Pulling the sheets up to cover his waist, Yunho tried to reason with Jaejoong. “I don’t understand you. Why did you even bring him up?”  
  
  
  
His boyfriend resorted, “Why did you cum at the thought of him?”  
  
  
  
Yunho bit his lip, not knowing what to say. He’s never fully understood the fascination he felt for Changmin until this moment.  
  
  
  
“It’s just lust,” he mumbled.  
  
  
  
Jaejoong didn’t say anything for a few painful minutes as he pulled on his boxers.  
  
  
  
“What would say if I gave you the opportunity to deal with this…lust you feel for our maknae?”  
  
  
  
Yunho’s mouth fell open. “What’re you saying, Jae?”  
  
  
  
His boyfriend sighed. “I’m saying I’ll give you time – time to get it out of your system.”  
  
  
  
Yunho couldn’t believe what he was hearing. _How can Jaejoong offer something like this? Didn’t he love him?_  
  
  
  
Suddenly, Yunho was angry. He got out of bed and forcibly pulled on his pajama pants. “What’s wrong with you? Why are you making such an absurd offer? ”  
  
  
  
“It’s not that absurd. I’ve seen the way you look at him…I’m doing you a favor!”  
  
  
  
The anger inside Yunho was bubbling to the brim now. “A favor?! My boyfriend is trying to pimp me off to another…oh I’m so lucky! What did I ever _do_ to deserve such a considerate lover?!”  
  
  
  
Jaejoong’s eyes narrowed. “Sarcasm doesn’t suit you, sweetheart.”  
  
  
  
Yunho huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “I’ll ask again - why are you doing this? How would your _have-sex-with-another-person_ offer help our relationship?”  
  
  
  
“And how does your obsession with Changmin help our relationship?” Jaejoong countered harshly.  
  
  
  
“It’s not an obsession! It’s not anything significant! I love YOU.”  
  
  
  
He realized his voice was near desperate now, but he was feeling Jaejoong slip away from him. What he felt for Changmin was nothing…right?  
  
  
  
 _And why didn’t Jaejoong say ‘I love you’ back?_ Yunho thought miserably as he locked himself in the bathroom.  
  
  
  
  
\-----  
  
  
  
Jaejooong left the bedroom in aggravation, his emotions in turmoil. Part of him thought he did the right thing by offering Yunho a chance to be with Changmin. Another part of him was choked up with bitterness and jealousy at his boyfriend desiring another person.  
  
  
  
At that moment, Changmin came out of the room he shared with Junsu, wearing nothing but sweat pants. Jaejoong took a second to admire the maknae’s tall frame and sinewy muscles.  
  
  
  
Okay, so Changmin was hot. But he was hotter, damn it! He had unearthly beauty…isn’t that what all the fans said?  
  
  
  
Jaejoong followed him all the way to kitchen, glaring and scrutinizing. Changmin got a beer out of the fridge, leaned up against it and faced the older boy.  
  
  
  
“May I help you, hyung?”  
  
  
  
Jaejoong waited until Changmin was taking a long sip of his beer before getting to the point…no need to pussy-foot around.  
  
  
  
“Do you wanna fuck Yunho?”  
  
  
  
Changmin choked and spat out some of his drink. “The fu – what kind of question is that?”  
  
  
  
“A valid one from what I’ve seen,” Jaejoong responded with superiority. “Now, I’ll ask you again: do you wanna fuck my boyfriend?”  
  
  
  
The younger boy looked away and appeared to be struggling with something. Then finally slammed his beer on the counter and stared directly at Jaejoong.  
  
  
  
“Yes.”  
  
  
  
It seemed that Changmin didn’t like beating around the bush either.  
  
  
  
Jaejoong nodded. “Then do it.”  
  
  
  
He could see those three words seeping into Changmin’s brain to be sorted and calculated for any kind of fuckery.  
  
  
  
“I’m serious, Changmin.”  
  
  
  
The younger boy shook his head. “You’re _insane_ you mean. What kind of fucked up gesture is this?”  
  
  
  
Jaejoong stepped closer to him. “Well, considering I’ve had to endure a few years now of you eye fucking my boyfriend, I’m pretty acquainted with how desperate you are. So I’m willing to take you on as a charity case. Be grateful.”  
  
  
  
“Fuck you, _hyung_!”  
  
  
  
Jaejoong chuckled. “You’re quite the respectful dongsaeng, aren’t you?”  
  
  
  
Then before he walked away, he added, “Think about it. It might be your only chance to be with him…”  
  
  
  
When he reached the threshold of the kitchen, Changmin grabbed him by the arm. “What do you get out of this?”  
  
  
  
“What makes you think I want anything out of this, dongsaeng?”  
  
  
  
Changmin rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips. “Nobody does anything for free. There’s always a price. What’s yours?”  
  
  
  
Jaejoong opened his mouth to answer but stopped when Yoochun and Junsu stumbled into the kitchen, holding each other and laughing.  
  
  
  
He stared enviously at them for a few seconds before looking away determinedly. He caught Changmin’s eye, whose face showed a glimmer of understanding.  
  
  
  
“I see,” the youngest whispered.  
  
  
  
“You see what?” Yoochun asked while letting Junsu feed him grapes.  
  
  
  
Jaejoong threw Changmin a frantic look. “Nothing.”  
  
  
  
Yoochun shrugged and leaned in to kiss Junsu’s cheek, making him turn his head for a full kiss on the lips.  
  
  
  
Grinding his teeth, he opened a drawer and slammed it, making the YooSu couple jump. Changmin leaned into Jaejoong and muttered, “So, can I consider you my charity case?”  
  
  
  
Jaejoong was about to slap the smug bastard when Yoochun called him over to try a grape. He took it from Yoochun’s fingers with his mouth and chewed very slowly. Yoochun eyed him smolderingly.  
  
  
  
Changmin coughed and gestured for the oldest boy to follow him into the living room.  
  
  
  
“So you wanna fuck Yoochun?”  
  
  
  
Jaejoong shushed him and looked around wildly. “Fuck, shut up! It’s complicated!”  
  
  
  
“Oh? And does the ‘complicated’ part have anything to do with our resident duckbutt?”  
  
  
  
“You don’t understand!” Jaejoong spat at him irritably.  
  
  
  
Changmin gave him _oh-really-and-you’ve-been-stupid-for-how-long_ look. Jaejoong just pushed him away slightly.  
  
  
  
“So there is a price, damn it! A very big price that – “  
  
  
  
“ – Yunho and Junsu have to pay.” Changmin finished his sentence.  
  
  
  
Jaejoong had no articulate response to that. So he looked Changmin straight in the eyes and said, “You either take this opportunity or you don’t…your choice.”  
  
  
  
Yunho walked in at the moment and stared at them confusedly. Then shrugged and walked over to kiss Jaejoong on the cheek. Jaejoong saw Changmin gaze at them solemnly.  
  
  
  
“Hi, Changminnie!” Yunho greeted at little too enthusiastically then went to go watch T.V.  
  
  
  
The maknae kept his eye on Yunho for a little bit before facing Jaejoong and holding his hand out.  
  
  
  
 _“Deal.”_  
  
  
  
Jaejoong had felt kind of dead for many months, but thanks to that hand shake and this whole twisted situation, he felt alive again.  
  
  
  
\----  
  
  
  
The next day was the last scheduled activity for Dong Bang Shin Ki before their week vacation time. They were doing photoshoots, thankfully mostly individual shots. Due to the subtle tension amongst the members, Yunho got the feeling their photographer didn’t favor taking any group shots today.  
  
  
  
As the leader, he tried to get to the bottom of the problem, but Junsu seemed to be the only member as confused as he was. Jaejoong brushed him off, Yoochun avoided eye contact with him, and Changmin…well, Changmin might as well have been a ghost for he never saw where that boy disappeared to whenever he went looking for him.  
  
  
  
He understood where the tension with Jaejoong was coming from, even though they silently made up after their fight due to Yunho’s ability to bounce back from anything…but why were Yoochun and Changmin acting strangely?  
  
  
  
No one was cooperating with him and it was frustrating Yunho greatly.  
  
  
  
“It’s okay, Yunho-yah,” Junsu said, trying to comfort the leader. “Maybe everyone is just stressed. Our time off after today should do everyone some good.”  
  
  
  
Yunho nodded, thinking the younger boy was right.  
  
  
  
\----  
  
  
  
That night, they all gathered at the kitchen table having some take-out for dinner because Jaejoong didn’t feel like cooking.  
  
  
  
The oldest member watched everyone covertly from under his lashes. Changmin was eating quietly, Junsu was telling a story no one was listening to but nodded along anyway, Yoochun was eating and playing footsie with him under the table, and Yunho wasn’t eating…but at the same time, completely oblivious to what’s going on right beside him.  
  
  
  
Jaejoong doesn’t have time to feel guilty at the moment. He’s enjoying Yoochun’s attention too much to care.  
  
  
  
Then, Yunho leaned his head against his shoulder and guilt started to claw at him. Looking up, he saw Yoochun angrily stab at his chicken and felt the foot flirting with him pull away. Junsu put his hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder and rubbed.  
  
  
  
Resenting Yunho all of a sudden, Jaejoong nudged his boyfriend’s head away. Clearly, Yunho was unfazed because he slid his chair closer to the older boy.  
  
  
  
“Wanna go to bed?” Yunho spoke softly in his ear.  
  
  
  
As much as thoughts of his lover writhing around on the bed still aroused him, it was time to kick this plan into action because he was beginning to feel very anxious.  
  
  
  
“No. Not now.” He answered this aloofly, hoping Yunho gots the message. And he does because the next thing the leader does was announce he was going to sleep.  
  
  
  
Yunho smiled and bid them goodnight. The only one that responded naturally was Junsu. Jaejoong noticed Yunho trying to catch Changmin’s eye, but the youngest ignored him. Yunho sighed, slumping out of the room.  
  
  
  
Jaejoong pretended to be enjoying his meal for a few minutes then asked Yoochun if he could help with a song composition he was working on in their home studio.  
  
  
  
Yoochun smiled knowingly. “Of course, Jae. You don’t mind right, Su? Won’t be coming to bed early…”  
  
  
  
Junsu just waved his hand. “Don’t worry about it. I know you love being in that studio anyways.” Then the young boy yawned, kissed Yoochun goodnight and walked off, singing under his breath.  
  
  
  
The three boys left in the kitchen threw away all the empty plates and gathered up left overs to put in the fridge. With Yoochun washing the few dishes in the sink, Jaejoong glanced at Changmin and tilted his head towards the bedrooms.  
  
  
  
Changmin ran a hand over his face and took a deep breath. As the maknae walked passed him, Jaejoong slipped a small bottle into the pocket of his sweatpants.  
  
  
  
“My cologne,” he muttered, careful not to let Yoochun hear him. “Spray some on. Too sleepy…won’t know the difference.”  
  
  
  
The taller boy looked confused for a moment before realization hit.  
  
  
  
 _Sneak in…pretend you’re me._


	2. Chapter 2

**_[Deception is the art of misleading by deliberate misrepresentation or lies; giving false impression.](http://www.thefreedictionary.com/deceive) _ **

**~**

  
  
  
Yunho flipped over on the bed to face the night stand.  It was almost 10 pm.  His head felt heavy, as if he had a fever.  This was probably due to the lack of sleep from the previous night.  It was a bit chilly in the room so he curled into himself, sinking more into the covers and letting his eyelids droop into a light sleep.  He really wanted to hold someone…where’s Jaejoong? Better yet, where’s his Bambi? He was too tired to look for her…

  
  
  
The bedroom door squeaked open, waking Yunho from his slumber.  The boy in the bed glanced through a haze at the digital clock next to him.  It read exactly midnight. 

  
  
  
When he tried to turn on his other side, a hand stopped him.  “Jae?”

  
  
  
There was a hum and Yunho caught a whiff of his boyfriend’s expensive cologne.  He’s never really favored this scent on the other boy but Jaejoong loved it. 

  
  
  
The body pressed against his back slid an arm under his neck and another arm wrapped around his waist to pull him closer.  Feeling the hard, warm body behind him lulled him back to sleep.  The last thing he felt before succumbing to sleep was a kiss to the back of his neck.

  
  
Yunho woke up again a couple of hours later feeling hot.  The hand on his bare stomach was caressing him. 

  
  
  
He grabbed the head behind him and arched backwards.  Lips nibbled their way from his ear to his lips. Jaejoong’s lips seemed a little chapped…he supposed the cold weather had something to do with it. He liked the slight grating texture though, so when a tongue probed around his mouth, Yunho opened up immediately to accept it.

  
  
  
 _This taste…it’s different_ , he thought as he let his own tongue join the other. Usually Jaejoong’s taste was a mixture of cigarettes, alcohol, and mints.  There was still a hint of alcohol, but there’s a sweet almost tangy taste now.

  
  
  
 _Mmmmm…I want more_. 

  
  
  
Yunho tried twisting around but the other boy held him too firmly.  Their lips made a wet sound when they released each other.  He felt a hardness poke his ass and he grinded back in response. A groan was emitted behind him as both boys rutted against each other.  

  
  
  
“Jaejoongie…make love to me.”  

  
  
  
The body behind him stilled.

  
  
  
“Pretend I’m Changmin,” the other boy said in a husky voice as a hand pulled down his boxers to mid-thigh and grabbed hold of his hardening cock.

  
  
  
 _Not this again!_ Yunho groaned inwardly, but couldn’t stop the forbidden images of Changmin doing this to him.

  
  
  
He tried to turn around again, the hand on his cock stroked faster and his body turned to jelly.  There was a mouth biting and sucking on his neck, making him moan louder.

  
  
  
When his cock was released from that heavenly grip, Yunho cried out in frustration.  “Please…more!”

  
  
  
Still lying on his right side, his left leg was lifted into the air and he felt a tongue lick up his inner thigh, down the length of his cock. When he imagined it was Changmin’s mouth suckling the pre-cum from the head of his manhood, an orgasm hit him too soon.

  
  
  
“ _Changmin!_ ” He whimpered. “Sorry…I’m sorry…”

  
  
  
A light kiss was placed on his navel.  Yunho looked down but the room was pitch black…he could only make out the outline of big, bright eyes staring up at him.

  
  
  
His ass cheeks were suddenly parted and Yunho slides his left leg down the other boy’s back to pull him closer.  Moisture from spit wet his hole and a finger slips into him.

  
  
  
Yunho cries out wantonly, “Yes, yes, _yes_ … _Changmiiiin_!”

  
  
  
The finger moved faster, and then two more fingers were added. Yunho was a panting mess now.

  
  
  
“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me… _Changmin_ …oh God, yes!”

  
  
  
All three fingers immediately slipped out of him and there was a bit of shuffling around him.  Yunho shut his eyes and pretended it was Changmin’s hard, slicked up dick rubbing up and down the cleft of his ass.  The other boy nudged his legs open again, circling his entrance with a finger. 

  
  
  
The boy behind him breathed huskily against his ear, “I’m gonna fuck like an animal, _hyung_.”  Then entered him with one powerful shove.

  
  
  
Yunho dug his nails into the arm around his waist and screamed in painful pleasure.

  
  
  
 _So big…dear God, why does it feel so different!_ Yunho thought vaguely.  But that’s all he managed to wonder before that cock started thrusting into him, brushing against the hot spot inside him teasingly.

  
  
  
A hand came up to muffle his screams of pleasure.  The ferocity of each thrust made it impossible for him to move…he just laid there on his side taking it all, his nails digging in the other boy’s arm even further.

  
  
  
With a long bite to Yunho’s earlobe, the other boy pushed him onto his stomach and entered him again.  Face planted in a pillow, Yunho cried out and moaned incessantly.

  
  
  
“CHAAAAANGMIIIIIIIN!” Yunho panted. “More – harder…please, please HARDER!”

  
  
  
The bed was rocking…he gripped part of the headboard to keep himself from falling off the bed.  His mouth was hanging open, drool pooling onto the sheets. 

  
  
  
“Close, so close,” he said hoarsely.

  
  
  
The boy on top of him pushed Yunho’s ass determinedly into the bed with both hands and used that as leverage to fuck at a ruthless speed.

  
  
  
Yunho reached an arm behind him to grip the other boy’s ass and came sobbing into the pillow. He blurrily heard ‘Changmin’ groan and cry out, “YUUUUUUNHO!”

  
  
  
He whimpered, “Chang – Changmin, need…need you. I can’t…I...”

  
  
  
There was harsh panting behind him and two hands caressed his ass. When Yunho squeezed his cheeks together a load of cum dribbled down the back of his thighs. 

  
  
  
An abrupt police siren blared faintly outside causing Yunho to finally come to his senses.  His eyes snapped open. 

  
  
  
“Oh my God, I’m so sorry, Jaejoong! I didn’t mean to – I…why did you bring up Changmin again? I don’t even know what to say…”

  
  
  
He flipped onto his back, but that wasn’t a good position for his sore backside.  His lover must have sensed this even in the dark cause he pulled Yunho against his side, continually rubbing the soreness.

  
  
  
It felt so nice to be held afterwards.  It’s been a while since Jaejoong had taken the time to do this.

  
  
  
“I love you,” Yunho whispered, placing a kiss to the other’s muscular chest.

  
  
  
There was a pause in which Yunho didn’t expect a response, but then he heard the heart beneath his head beat faster.

  
  
  
  
  
“I love you too,” his lover responded throatily.

  
  
  
  
Yunho’s heart filled with joy at those words. It’s not that Jaejoong’s never said that to him before.  He’s said it many times…the first time being on their balcony on a warm summer’s night.  But Jaejoong had been so distant with him lately he was scared the love might be fading. Now though, there was that old softness in Jaejoong’s tone…it made him glow to hear again!

  
  
  
“About earlier,” Yunho started. “Imagining Changmin and –“

  
  
  
His boyfriend shushed him and squeezed him closer.  “Sleep.”

  
  
  
He nodded…his earlier exhaustion catching up to him now.  Yunho’s last thought before falling asleep was: _I wonder what sleeping with Changmin would be like?_

  
  
  
\----

  
  
  
Jaejoong entered the bedroom he shares with Yunho at around 6 am to see Changmin snuggling with his boyfriend.

  
  
  
Irked, he walked to the bed and poked Changmin awake. When the younger man opened his eyes, Jaejoong pointed to the door, basically telling him _you should have left hours ago…get the hell out!_

  
  
  
Frowning, Changmin disengaged himself from Yunho slowly, Jaejoong slipped into the bed to take his place.

  
  
  
He stared up at the maknae to see him watch Yunho latch onto Jaejoong, nose buried in the older boy’s chest now.

  
  
  
Changmin located his sweatpants to pull on quickly then left the room without a word.

  
  
  
Jaejoong looked at Yunho to see red marks all over his neck.  _What the fuck, Changmin! He’s not your property!_

  
  
  
He ignored the nagging voice inside his head telling him he’s a hypocrite since he’d spent the night fucking Yoochun in their studio.  But he’d had Yunho first, and technically, he was still his boyfriend.

  
  
  
 _Changmin…that bastard._ Bet he took lots of liberties last night.

  
  
  
At that moment, Yunho woke up.  When he saw Jaejoong beside him, he smiled.  Jaejoong sighed.  Even after being with Yoochun, his love for Yunho lingered.

  
  
  
His stomach felt like it was being drilled – the absolute guilt hit him so hard he had to distance himself from Yunho.

  
  
  
“Where are you going, Jae?” Yunho asked upsettingly. “I thought we might spend the morning in bed.”

  
  
  
Grabbing a sweatshirt, Jaejoong opened the bedroom door and said over his shoulder, “I’m gonna go make breakfast.”

  
  
  
On the way out he encountered Junsu.

  
  
  
“Hey, Jae-hyung!” Junsu chirped.  “So how did the music session go last night? I didn’t even hear Yoochun come to bed, you guys must have stayed up late!”

  
  
  
All Jaejoong could do was nod because Yoochun walked out of the bedroom then with messy hair and droopy eyes.  A swarm of affection overwhelmed Jaejoong.  He was seriously fucked.  What was he supposed to do now?

  
  
  
\----

  
  
Having Jaejoong leave him so abruptly after their passionate night hurt Yunho.  But he shook himself out of it and got out of bed, ignoring the pain in his lower back. He pulled on the boxers that were thrown on the floor. Yunho spotted a used condom and picked it up carefully. 

  
  
  
 _That’s odd…Jaejoong usually prefers colored condoms_ , he thought with a frown. _Oh well, we must have run out of those._

  
  
  
He left the room and before he could open the bathroom door, it opened on its own, revealing a very wet Changmin with a towel around his waist.

  
  
  
Yunho gulped as he ran his eyes conspicuously over Changmin.  His bangs were wet, face glowing.  The precipitation from the shower made the muscles on his chest and glimmer.  Yunho edged his way to the bathroom but Changmin trapped him against the closed door.

  
  
  
“Did you sleep well, hyung?” The maknae had his arms on either side of Yunho’s head.

  
  
  
Yunho cocked his head, perplexed by the question.  “Um, yeah, I guess.”

  
  
  
“Did Jaejoong hyung treat you right this morning?”

  
  
  
He stared into Changmin’s eyes in wonderment.  _Why is he asking me this?_ Yunho just blinked and continued to stare.

  
  
  
Changmin let his right arm fall a bit to place a hand around Yunho’s neck, thumb caressing his throat. “Whoever took you last night certainly left their mark on you properly.”

  
  
  
Frowning and eyes hardening, Yunho responded, “What’s that supposed to mean, dongsaeng? I was with Jaejoong last night…”

  
  
  
There the barest smirk on the taller boy’s face that pissed Yunho off slightly. He wanted push Changmin away, wanted to pull his own hair out so he could feel anything but the rising lust inside him.

  
  
  
 _Why is he having this effect on me? I’m in love with Jaejoong!_ He proclaimed desperately. Especially after last night, Yunho was more than willing to admit that Jaejoong was the one for him.

  
  
  
But he stubbornly kept eye contact with Changmin.  That was until the maknae’s eyes dropped to Yunho’s boxers.

  
  
  
“Nice underwear,” Changmin commented cryptically. “Looks a lot like a pair I own.”

  
  
  
Yunho bit his bottom lip. The other boy wasn’t making any sense but Yunho got the feeling he was the butt of the joke.

  
  
  
Looking off to his right made him eye level with Changmin’s left forearm. There were perfect red crescents decorating the younger boy’s white skin.  They looked like nail marks…

  
  
  
 _The boy behind him breathed huskily against his ear, “I’m gonna fuck like an animal, hyung.”_

  
  
  
Awful realization smacked Yunho square in the face, making his breathing shallow and uneven.  He lifted a shaky hand to the arm and aligned his nails with each mark...

  
  
  
All the unusual little details from last night came screaming back to him causing him to snap his attention back to Changmin furiously.

  
  
  
He pushed the deceiving young man away and slapped him across the face.  “You lying bastard!”

  
  
  
Changmin stumbled back, keeping his head down in careful acquiescence.

  
  
  
“How dare you?! Did you trick Jaejoong into doing this?!” 

  
  
  
No wonder Jaejoong had wanted to get away from him this morning!

  
  
  
“Were you bored? Did you do this to humiliate me?” Yunho’s voice cracked. “Why, Changmin, _why_?”

  
  
  
Changmin rubbed his reddening cheek and said, “Don’t bother trying to make me regret it.”

  
  
  
Bottom lip trembling, Yunho shoved Changmin into the opposite wall. “Why shouldn’t you regret it? You deceived me!”

  
  
  
The older boy repressed anything tender, anything honest about last night because that made it all the more real.  Fear suddenly stabbed his heart, making him back away from Changmin, who was looking at him with heavy wariness.  Yunho refused to believe that years of building a relationship with Jaejoong could be thrown away with one misleading night with another.

  
  
  
“I hate you, Shim Changmin.” Yunho uttered croakily. 

  
  
  
He walked passed Changmin but then he was pulled back against a solid chest. Yunho felt the nose buried in his hair move its way to his left cheek.  He turned his head towards it to tell him to stop but his words where cut off by full lips.  He moaned and opened his mouth to kiss back.

  
  
  
Then just as abruptly, Yunho was wrenched away and turned around to face the emotional young man.

  
  
  
“A part of you belongs to _me_ now,” Changmin declared, laser eyes burning holes into him. “No matter how much you want to deny it.”

  
  
  
Yunho pushed himself out of Changmin’s arms and back away unsteadily.  “Never touch me again.”

  
  
  
He then locked himself in the bathroom and slid down the closed door, heaving in dry sobs.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

_**[Temptation is the desire to have or do something that you know you should avoid; something that seduces.](http://www.thefreedictionary.com/temptation) ** _

~

When it was almost two hours and Yunho was still in the bathroom, Jaejoong let himself in.  Yunho was sitting in a bubble bath, head resting back on the edge of the tub, staring off into space.  Jaejoong stripped and slid into the tub behind him, pulling Yunho to lie back with him. 

  
  
  
“So,” he started. “What’s wrong?”

  
  
  
Yunho laughed humorlessly. “You really have to ask or do you not know that Changmin fucked me last night?”

  
  
  
Jaejoong winced. “Oh. Right. That.”

  
  
  
Twisting his head around to look at him, Yunho said, “How could you? I know you made that ridiculous offer to me the other night but I didn’t actually think you’d let Changmin in my bed.”

  
  
  
He didn’t have a response for that.

  
  
  
Yunho sat up and gave him the leader-stare. “Was it your idea? Was it his idea? Did you just go along with it, or did he blackmail you into it? I wanna know.”

  
  
  
“Does it really matter?” Jaejoong asked curiously. “The fact that you fell for it proves how much you wanted him…how much you don’t love me.” He added a bit of puppy eyes to his last statement.

  
  
  
As predicted, Yunho’s hard stare melted away.  The younger man moved to sit in-between Jaejoong’s legs. 

  
  
  
“I only fell for it because I’m in love with you!” Yunho argued as he laid his head on Jaejoong’s chest.

  
  
  
A pause.

  
  
  
“How can you not recognize my touch after all this time?”

  
  
  
Yunho lifted his head and gave him a shamed look. “My mind was elsewhere…”

  
  
  
“ _Elsewhere_ than being fucked into the bed, you mean?”

  
  
  
“Fine, I was thinking of Changmin…but only because you asked me to! I mean Changmin-who-was-pretending-to-be-you asked me to!”  Yunho clarified hastily.

  
  
  
Jaejoong raised an eyebrow.  “So you’re telling me you feel no more lust for him?”

  
  
  
No response was given.

  
  
  
At that point, the bathroom door swung open and closed with a click of the lock. It was Changmin.

  
  
  
Yunho froze in Jaejoong’s arms.

  
  
  
Without a word, Changmin kneeled by the tub to stare at Yunho, who appeared startled beyond belief. 

  
  
  
A tide of curiosity arose in Jaejoong.  _What’s this boy up to?_ He silently asked himself as Changmin reached over to trace the marks on Yunho’s neck with a strange glint in his eyes. 

  
  
  
Changmin’s hand slid down the soft, yet defined chest and dipped into the bath water.  Jaejoong’s curiosity turned into perverse excitement when Yunho arched in his arms.

  
  
  
“No,” Yunho cried out weakly but didn’t push Changmin away. Jaejoong shifted the boy in his arms so that the maknae can have a better angle to play.

  
  
  
Jaejoong stared at Changmin’s earnest face. You’d never guess Changmin was stroking a cock underneath the water.  He didn’t know what the hell came over the youngest member and he didn’t why he was letting the other boy get away with this… 

  
  
  
Yunho panted, burying the side of his face in Jaejoong’s neck.  After a few minutes of more hard, quick strokes, Yunho came…water slashed off the edge of the tub.

  
  
  
Changmin’s hand slipped back up the trembling boy’s chest.  “Yunho hyung?”

  
  
  
Biting his lip in shame, Yunho glanced at Changmin.  “Why are you doing this to me?”

  
  
  
The taller boy just fingered the marks on Yunho’s neck again, letting his actions speak for themselves. 

  
  
  
For some reason, the jealousy didn’t hit Jaejoong as hard this time…probably because the fraternizing was happening in front of him.  He even found himself aroused by it.  Interesting…

  
  
  
Jaejoong leaned in and whispered to Yunho, “So…no more lust for him, huh?”

  
  
  
His boyfriend closed his eyes against the question. Changmin, who had been ignoring Jaejoong this whole time, leaned in too, not to whisper but to capture Yunho’s lips in a long, closed-mouthed kiss.

  
  
  
Guess him and Changmin must learn to share for time being.

  
  
  
\----

  
  
  
Lunch was an awkward affair.  Even Junsu sensed something was wrong so he just ate silently like the others.  The minute he finished eating, Yunho promptly got up and locked himself in his room…which was unfortunate because it’s also Jaejoong’s room.

  
  
  
Jaejoong left Yoochun and Junsu to clean up the kitchen so he could talk to Changmin privately.  Once they were in an empty room, he turned to give the youngest an expectant look.

  
  
  
“Until he decides which one of us he wants, part of Yunho belongs to me now.” Changmin said with a matter-a-fact tone.

  
  
  
“How do you figure that, dongsaeng?”

  
  
  
“You gave up all rights to him by allowing me to sleep with him in the first place.”

  
  
  
Jaejoong raised an eyebrow. “He’s still _my_ boyfriend.”

  
  
  
Changmin just rolled his eyes. “Such worthless words.”

  
  
  
He fists clenched at the maknae’s condescending words.

  
  
  
“Why are you even up in arms?” Changmin inquired. “Shouldn’t you be considering me the perfect distraction so you can play with Yoochun?”

“Yunho is still mine,” Jaejoong stated crossly. “I’ll let you be with him on one condition: I have to be there. Like today in the bathroom.”

  
  
  
“You’re unbelievable you know that?” Changmin asked rhetorically, shaking his head.  “Do you really think Yunho’s gonna let us get away with something like that again?”

  
  
  
“He will cause he trusts me,” Jaejoong affirmed.

  
  
  
The taller boy’s expression turned into that of disbelief. “What do you think is gonna happen when Yunho finds out about your affair with Yoochun?”

  
  
  
Jaejoong threw his hands up in frustration. “It’s none of your damn business! What I have with Yoochun is nothing! We’re just fucking, ok?”

  
  
  
Suddenly though, Changmin’s eyes shifted to stare passed Jaejoong’s shoulder.  He turned around and saw Yoochun standing there.

  
  
  
“Chunnie,” Jaejoong whispered.

  
  
  
Yoochun spun around and left the room. Jaejoong, forgetting his conversation with Changmin, swiftly followed him.

  
  
  
He stopped the younger boy when they reached their home studio and locked the door.

  
  
  
“Yoochunnie…”

  
  
  
“I get it, ok. We’re soulmates…I understand you.” Yoochun said softly. “And if it’s just fucking, then so be it.”

  
  
  
Jaejoong held Yoochun against him and kissed him on the temple.

  
  
  
“I want you, Jaejoong,” his other lover continued. “I always have. I’m jeopardizing my relationship with Junsu for you. I don’t want to give you up…even if I’m _nothing_ to you.”

  
  
  
Jaejoong took in a deep shuddering breath. He wanted to say “you’re not nothing!” But instead tried to lay his head on Yoochun’s shoulder only to have the other boy push him away.

  
  
  
“If we’re just fucking, then I suggest that’s all we do. No need to sugar-coat it.” Yoochun then pulled down his pants and underwear and faced the wall.

  
  
  
Jaejoong wasn’t going to say no to that invitation no matter how obscured this whole affair was becoming.

  
  
  
So Jaejoong fucked Yoochun against the wall. His only consolation was to do it gently so as to not let Yoochun’s crying get too loud. 

  
  
  
\----

  
  
  
Yunho had never spent so much time in his room before. He read a little of an adventure novel he’d started a long time ago, brushed up on his Japanese and English. And now he was sitting in front of his laptop watching an old solo performance of Changmin singing “Wild Soul”.   
  
  
  
  
There was something so undeniably attractive about their band’s youngest member bellowing it out on-stage with such strength. That boy’s voice was made for rock. Yunho became aroused every time he watched this performance or any performance where Changmin screams. 

  
  
  
His fascination disgusted him at that moment, especially when he thought back on what happened that morning in the bathtub.  Yunho couldn’t believe he let Changmin touch him like that with Jaejoong watching them. But he couldn’t stop him…couldn’t stop the electricity that sparks up whenever the maknae was within a foot of him.

  
  
  
He’s always wanted Jaejoong, from the moment he’d met him.  So why, damn it?! Why was he feeling more confused than ever?!   

  
  
  
There was a knock on his door. Yunho sighed. He was the leader. He couldn’t hide out forever.

  
  
  
  
Changmin stood on the other side of the door, leering at him.

  
  
  
“We’re going out clubbing, hyung. Get dressed.”

  
  
  
Yunho shook his head. “No, thank you. You guys go.”

  
  
  
The taller boy walked Yunho backwards into the room and shut the door. He just kept on walking backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed and fell on top of it with Changmin on top of him.

  
  
  
“I know I’m not exactly the right person to preach this but you have to get out of your room.” Changmin said resolutely. “Now, Junsu has invited all of us out to enjoy ourselves and I’m not going unless you go. You ignoring us is upsetting Junsu.”

  
  
  
Yunho bit his lip. He never meant to worry Junsu…

  
  
  
He consented and told Changmin to give him some time to get ready. The boy on top of him retreated but only to settle down on the desk chair and watch him pick out an outfit.

  
  
  
“You skipped dinner,” Changmin said conversationally.

  
  
  
Yunho stayed quiet as he pulled out stylishly torn up dark jeans but stood undecided between the black v-neck top or the tight collared red t-shirt.

  
  
  
“Wear the v-neck one, it accentuates your chest.”

  
  
  
Yunho glared at Changmin, but chose the v-neck shirt anyway. He noticed Changmin was wearing jeans and black collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up, his short black hair spiked up in the front.  He looked delicious, damn him!

  
  
  
Not caring about another person in the room, Yunho undressed and dressed in his club clothes quickly.

  
  
  
“You’re beautiful,” Changmin commented affectionately.

  
  
  
Yunho turned away to hide his blush. He stood in front of the full length mirror to style his hair as best as he could with a comb and some gel.

  
  
  
“I know you hate me,” Changmin continued, unfazed by Yunho’s lack of response. “But now that I’ve had you I won’t give you up without a fight. If Jaejoong cared about you where is he now? Why didn’t he kick me out when I touched you this morning?”

  
  
  
Yunho threw his comb away and faced Changmin. “Don’t talk about my relationship with Jaejoong!”

  
  
  
The maknae stood up. “You can barely call it a relationship now.”

  
  
“Don’t come any closer…don’t touch me!” It might look silly but Yunho put his hands up in defense, ready to hapkido the other boy’s ass!

  
  
  
Changmin apparently wasn’t listening to his warning…Yunho side-passed him only to be grabbed by the arm.

  
  
  
“Stand still,” the boy getting down on his knees in front him whispered.

  
  
  
Yunho’s shirt was lifted…pants undone…navel licked…cock pulled out of his underwear.

  
  
  
He started gasping. “Don’t…touch…Please, stop.”

  
  
  
“That’s like asking me not to breathe,” Changmin said keenly then giving Yunho’s cock one strong suck. Hips began bucking on their own as Changmin swiveled his tongue around the slit of the weeping penis.  

  
  
  
The sucking became rough then…it felt like Changmin was trying to suck Yunho’s heart through his cock. The older boy reached down to hold on to the kneeling boy’s hair.  Oh how he wished Changmin’s hair was longer so he could get a better grip!

  
  
  
Changmin grabbed his hips in order to control the bobbing movements on the hard length better. Yunho cried out as one long tug caused him to cum inside Changmin’s mouth.

  
  
  
Yunho huffed and almost collapsed if it wasn’t for the other boy steadying him. He looked down and saw Changmin had swallowed everything and was now cleaning his cock with a roaming tongue.

  
  
  
The maknae tucked him back in his underwear and pulled up his pants. Yunho stumbled backwards to sit on the bed. Changmin bent down to kiss him…he could taste himself on the other boy’s tongue.

  
  
  
“I won’t ever stop,” Changmin stressed, then took him by the hand and led him out the bedroom. “Let’s go. I wanna watch you dance.”

  
  
  
\----

  
  
  
The five members were sitting by the bar all sipping on their drinks. Only Junsu wasn’t drinking alcohol…and it crossed Yunho’s mind that he should do the same and order a coke but he _needed_ alcohol tonight.

  
  
  
Out of the blue, Jaejoong bounced up from the stool. “Chunnie, wanna dance with me? You don’t mind, right, Su?”

  
  
  
Junsu shook his head and smiled but that smile quickly faded as he watched the soulmates dance, Jaejoong positioned behind Yoochun.  Yunho turned his head to watch too and felt a squirming his stomach.  _That’s not dancing_ , he noted inwardly. _That’s sex on the dance floor._

  
  
  
He could feel Changmin shift closer to him. Yunho downed the rest of his vodka glass. He watched Junsu narrow his eyes and stomp over to the soulmate couple.  
  
  
  
  
Junsu caressed Yoochun’s chest and started shaking his hips in front of the couple. Yoochun got distracted staring at Junsu’s plump ass…he even reached down to palm it, pulling Junsu closer so he’s dancing against him.

  
  
  
Yunho could see Jaejoong steaming with anger - the oldest had never been good at hiding emotions – then walk over to where he was standing next to Changmin.

  
  
  
“Come dance, Yunnie,” his boyfriend commanded seductively.

  
  
  
Once they were on the dance floor, facing each other while they move their hips together, Yunho asked, “Jae, do you love me?”

  
  
  
“Of course I do,” Jaejoong answered automatically, but eyes shifted away.  Yunho looked in that direction and saw Junsu and Yoochun kissing. His eyes traveled back to his boyfriend who had a look of anguish on his face. _What’s wrong with him?_ He worried.

  
  
  
When the song “Bounce” by Timberland began, the seductive beat pumped through Yunho’s body making lose a bit of his control.

  
  
  
He jumped though when he felt a hard chest against his back. He caught an alluring spicy scent and knew it was Changmin.

  
  
  
With alcohol running through his veins, being stuck in the middle of the two men he’s torn between was making his senses go haywire.

  
  
  
Yunho shimmied into Changmin, using him like a pole. The taller boy grabbed onto Yunho’s hands to fold his arms in and wrap them around the older boy.  Jaejoong had his hands around his waist, dry humping his crotch.   
  
  
  
  
The two boys pumped their hips with the rap song, rubbing against Yunho in all the right ways. Their hot, little dance continued until the song ended.

  
  
  
Jaejoong leaned in to kiss him.  Changmin’s lips grazed his left ear and said, “Wanna get out of here, hyung?”

  
  
  
Yunho pulled away to stare pensively at the two boys.  It was forbidden, wicked even. But he wanted to see where this goes.

  
  
  
He took both boys by the hand and dragged them towards the other couple.

  
  
  
“We’ll be taking a taxi…you two stay and have fun.”  Yunho said, throwing Junsu the car keys.  Yoochun gave them a troubled look on their way out.

  
  
  
As he hailed a taxi and they climbed into it with him sitting in the middle, Yunho wondered if he even knew what the hell he was doing.    
  


 


	4. Chapter 4

**_[Revelation is something revealed, especially a dramatic disclosure of something not previously known or realized.](http://www.thefreedictionary.com/revelation) _ **

**~**

  
  
  
  
The three boys stumbled into the apartment.  Once Yunho had dragged the two boys into his bedroom, he didn’t know what to do with them.  He instead busied himself with turning on the stereo to let music fill the deafening silence. 

  
  
  
Jaejoong left and came back into the room with a bottle of wine.  The oldest boy offered it to Yunho for a sip; he accepted it gladly.  His eyes slid to Changmin, who was sitting on the bed, staring at him with hooded eyes.  Blood shot straight to his groin, making him harder than before.

  
  
  
He passed the bottle back to Jaejoong and pushed him towards the bed to sit by Changmin. With little blood rushing to his brain, he couldn’t think…didn’t want to. He just wanted to be fucked.  Ignoring the voice that whispered:   _how are you going to handle two virile boys when you can barely handle the emotions that come with one?_

  
  
  
Stifling down his fear, Yunho undressed in what he hoped was a teasing manner.  He didn’t dare make any eye contact with the two boys.  Only when he was completely naked did he glance up at them. 

  
  
  
Changmin stared hungrily. Jaejoong beckoned him to the bed and as he stood directly in front of them, Jaejoong grabbed the back of his head and kissed him. He moaned and kissed back. He felt lips sucking on the side of his neck while two hands squeezed his chest, and he moaned louder.

  
  
  
Yunho helped Jaejoong take off his clothes, then twisted around and helped Changmin undress.  Once both boys were naked, Yunho sank to his knees in front of them.  He took Jaejoong’s cock because the older boy demanded it and began to suck eagerly.

  
  
  
One of his hands was taken and placed on another cock; it hardened and lengthened his hand.  He let Jaejoong slip out of his mouth and turned his head to the right so he could lick at Changmin.  This is the first time tasting the maknae; the taste truly was intoxicating.

  
  
  
He felt Changmin’s hands thread through his hair and pull.  Yunho took the hint and engulfed more of the large cock until it was fucking his throat.

  
  
  
Jaejoong’s fingers, slick with lube, probed at his entrance.  Yunho almost choked on the dick in his mouth as those fingers withdrew and Jaejoong’s length penetrated him instead.    

  
  
  
He tried breathing through his nose so he could keep sucking but it was a major struggle.  Changmin pulled away; Yunho whined at the loss.  He heard an argument above him.

  
  
  
“My turn now, Jaejoong.”

  
  
  
“Yah right!”

  
  
  
“He’s mine.”

  
  
  
“Think again, brat!” The boy behind him continued driving into him.  “You only got to have…ahhhhhh, have him because I _let_ you and don’t you forget it!”

  
  
  
Jaejoong’s words suddenly sunk in and he stopped responding…just let his boyfriend finish with him.  Breathing hard, Yunho supported himself on all fours after Jaejoong pulled out. 

  
  
  
 _You’re a fool_ , he reprimanded himself silently. _This was a stupid idea…stupid…stupid…_

  
  
  
Then, Jaejoong nudged him up to stand but fell onto the bed when Changmin forcefully pushed the older boy away from him. This had turned into a power struggle, a matter of pride between the other two males, and that’s not what Yunho wanted.

  
  
  
“Enough.” Changmin called out softly while turning Yunho onto his back to hover over him.  The youngest parted his thighs and wiped the remaining cum with a tissue.

  
  
  
Yunho refused to look anyone in the eye, feeling more distraught than ever. Changmin then began to palm Yunho’s neglected erection and lick at the tip. He started moaning again - his need for sex awakening once more.  

  
  
  
After a few more licks, Changmin rolled them both over.  Now balancing himself on top of Changmin, Yunho had no choice but to stare down at the boy.

  
  
  
“Take me inside you,” Changmin ordered tenderly.

  
  
  
He glanced to the right and saw Jaejoong sitting on a chair, still naked, staring at them with an inexplicable expression.

  
  
  
 _He’s not fighting for me,_ Yunho noted miserably. _He should be fighting for me._

  
  
  
Taking the erection underneath him, he lifted himself up then sank down onto the hard length. Yunho cried out blissfully, forgetting all distressing thoughts.

  
  
  
As he rode the tall, beautiful boy, all he could think was: _This feels so right._

  
  
  
Changmin arched under him, thrusting deeper to the point of delirious pleasure. Yunho couldn’t support himself anymore and crumpled against the maknae chest.  Holding him close, Changmin never ceased fucking upward into him over and over again.

  
  
  
There was an unexpected pain and the feeling of his ass being stretched even further. Yunho screamed and pounded on Changmin’s chest, demanding to be released. The strong arms around him immediately complied.

  
  
  
A quick glance behind him told him all he needed to know. Yunho scurried off Changmin and pushed Jaejoong away.

  
  
  
“NO! No! I can’t do that, I just can’t! It’s too much.” He added scathingly, “One of you at a time, please!”

  
  
  
Yunho got under the sheets and turned his back on both of them, holding back tears bravely.  He heard them arguing behind him but blurred it out this time.  His eyelids felt heavy the moment his head hit the pillow. The verbal attacks between the other two boys must have gone on for quite some time because Yunho fell asleep cold and alone in the bed.

  
  
  
\----

  
  
  
Jaejoong left the bedroom with a heavy heart.  With the last insult thrown at each other, Changmin got fed up with him and decided to get into the bed to sleep as well…conveniently reaching over to hold Yunho as the boy snored softly.

  
  
  
Yoochun and Junsu walked through the door at the moment. 

  
  
  
“Is everything alright?” Junsu asked in concern.

  
  
  
Eyes on Yoochun, Jaejoong put a hand on Junsu’s shoulder and answered, “Yeah, nothing to worry about…”

  
  
  
Having always been able to communicate with their eyes, Yoochun sensed the oldest boy wanted to talk.

  
  
  
“Su, baby, I need to talk to Jae about something. Why don’t you go get ready for bed, you must be tired. You danced your ass off.”  Yoochun winked and smacked his boyfriend’s butt.

  
  
  
Junsu grinned and nodded, bidding Jaejoong goodnight.

  
  
  
The soulmates made their way to the home studio without a word to each other. The moment the door closed, Yoochun began to rant.

  
  
  
“I can only guess what happened between you, Changmin, and Yunho tonight. I’m tired of this, Jae! Why don’t you make up your mind?!”

  
  
  
Jaejoong sat on a chair and put his head between his hands. “How do you expect me to make up my mind when you can’t make up yours? You’re still with Junsu, what am I supposed to do?”

  
  
  
“Oh gee, I don’t know, maybe…dump Yunho instead of continuing to lead him on!”

  
  
  
Glancing up at Yoochun, he asked, “And what would you do if I dumped Yunho? Would you dump Junsu?”

  
  
  
Yoochun didn’t answer that which made Jaejoong throw a composition book across the room. “Fuck! I love you, damn it!”

  
  
  
“You love Yunho too!”

  
  
  
“Not the way I love you, idiot! Do you love Junsu the way you love me?”

  
  
  
Yoochun busted into tears. Jaejoong sighed and dragged the younger boy into his lap to hold tightly through the tears.

  
  
  
“I can’t love anyone the way I love you, Jae-baby. But, Su is my…he’s…I can’t…”

  
  
  
Jaejoong shushed and rocked Yoochun into calmness.  “It’ll be okay. We’ll figure it out.”

  
  
  
For everyone’s sake, he hoped they do.

  
  
  
\----

  
  
  
The next morning, Yunho awoke with warmth surrounding him.  Twisting his head to the side, a kiss was placed on his mouth. 

  
  
  
 _Changmin…_

  
  
  
“I didn’t get to cum last night.”

  
  
  
Those words instantly made Yunho hard. Changmin lifted the drowsy boy’s top leg and rubbed a morning erection against his warm hole.

  
  
  
Arching backwards, he told Changmin to fuck him…the smart maknae complied on command. Changmin plunged into him, moving in and out at almost leisurely pace – as if he’s in no rush for it to end. 

  
  
  
This fucking, love-making, or whatever the hell it was, continued until both boys came…bodies stiffening then shuddering in release.

  
  
  
“I love you,” Changmin muttered, breathing harshly.

  
  
  
Yunho gasped and turned around to face him. “What?!”

  
  
  
“There’s no need for me to repeat it.”

  
  
  
“Changmin…”

  
  
  
“I love you…baby.”

  
  
  
“ _Baby_?” Yunho’s eyes widened. “You’re calling me ‘baby’ now?”

  
  
  
Changmin rolled his eyes. “Oh is that weird after fucking your brains out?”

  
  
  
Yunho flushed and jumped out of the bed, dressing quickly. Changmin did the same.

  
  
  
“Yes, it’s weird. This was strictly…strictly…”

  
  
  
“Strictly sex?” The taller boy offered dryly.

  
  
  
Looking up defiantly, Yunho said, “Strictly a mistake.”

  
  
  
Changmin’s eyes narrowed. “A mistake, huh? Bet if I stripped you now you’d give in to me.”

  
  
  
Yunho blew his bangs out of his eyes and walked to the door.  The maknae was being arrogant and he wasn’t going to put up with it a moment longer!

  
  
  
A hand deterred the door from opening.  Changmin pressed him into the door and said, “Let me tell you something then, _baby_ , you’re gonna be making a lot of _mistakes_ in the near future.”

  
  
  
 _Damn this boy’s sexy, arrogant hide!_ _He wasn’t going to be defeated again…he wasn’t going to be weak…he wasn’t…_

  
  
  
…Then Changmin kissed him. The younger boy’s tangy taste exploded in his mouth and Yunho was lost once again.

  
  
  
\----

  
  
  
The leader and maknae finally left the room an hour later; one with a grimace of self-loathing, the other with a smirk of satisfaction. Yunho had to get away from the younger boy, he just had to! Or he might as well say goodbye to his sanity.

  
  
  
Jaejoong probably hated him now…

  
  
  
It was then the studio door opened and slammed closed, and Junsu ran headlong into Yunho. Catching the shorter boy in his arms, he noted the broken expression with alarm.

  
  
  
“Su, what’s wrong?”

  
  
  
Junsu tried to push him away but Yunho held on tightly.  He didn’t like to see any of his members in this state.

  
  
  
“Please, tell me what happened!”  Junsu shook his head and looked close to tears.

  
  
  
The studio door opened again and this time Jaejoong and Yoochun came out of it, appearing ruffled and upset.

  
  
  
“Junsu-ah, I can explain,” Jaejoong began apologizing.

  
  
  
The boy in his arms whipped around and confronted the oldest member. “Explain what? How you’re having sex with my boyfriend!”

  
  
  
Yunho’s arms dropped and so did his heart. _No, no, Jaejoong wouldn’t cheat on me…he wouldn’t…_

  
  
  
“Su baby, please,” Yoochun begged, eyes red.

  
  
  
Junsu turned his attention to his boyfriend. “Do you really think I’m that stupid? That just because I go around with a smile on my face all the time I must be blind to what goes on around here? You think I wasn’t aware that you two had a connection from the beginning…that maybe you even wanted each other? But then Jaejoong got together with Yunho and I figured I could be the one to make you happy!”

  
  
  
Yoochun opened his mouth to speak but Junsu didn’t let him.  “And I thought I _was_ making you happy but it was all fake! You two were screwing behind my back all along!”

  
  
  
A cruel silence filled the room. Jaejoong and Yoochun were looking at Junsu beseechingly, Changmin observed with his arms crossed while leaning on the wall, and Yunho…Yunho grew cold inside.  Jaejoong wasn’t even trying to defend himself to Yunho.

  
  
  
There was no room for hurt, only burning anger. It fueled him to walk over and grab his _so-called_ boyfriend’s arm.  Jaejoong looked at him with a startled expression…no doubt just realizing Yunho’s existence.

  
  
  
Stepping back a little to give himself some leverage, he used his martial arts skills to flip Jaejoong to the ground.

  
  
  
“ARGH!! What the fuck, Yunho!”

  
  
  
He kept a hand on Jaejoong hold him down.  “You’re a selfish bastard! What, did you send Changmin to keep me out of the way?”

  
  
  
Yunho looked up at Changmin, who scowled at him.  “Remember what I told you earlier? You know know me, I wouldn’t – “

  
  
  
“No, I don’t know you,” Yunho refuted. “I don’t even know my own boyfriend apparently!”

  
  
  
Jaejoong took advantage of Yunho’s distraction and pushed away to stand up. “How dare you knock me down like that! I’m still considered your hyung!”

  
  
  
Repressed resentment almost choked him. “Hyung? The whole time we’ve been together you’d try to twist things around to make it _my_ fault. Not this time. You’re totally at fault here. You lied to me in the worst way! I’ll never be able to trust you again!”

  
  
  
Jaejoong got up in Yunho’s face and shouted, “Don’t act so innocent, babe! You’re just as guilty!” Then threw a meaningful glance towards Changmin.

  
  
  
“You started this whole mess! We were fine together!”

  
  
  
Jaejoong scoffed, “Fine? Were we fine or are you just living in denial again?”

  
  
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” He shoved the older boy slightly.

  
  
  
Jaejoong shoved Yunho back. “Oh I don’t know – in denial about your feelings for Changmin maybe…or in denial about the fact that I always have be ‘perfect’ around you otherwise I’m not good enough!”

  
  
  
Yunho staggered backwards, Changmin caught him gently.

  
  
  
“When have I ever said you have to be perfect or that you’re not good enough?”

  
  
  
“You don’t have to say it,” Jaejoong sighed, walking over to Yoochun, who was staring at all of them with tears in his eyes.  “Chunnie loves me for me…and I love him.”

  
  
  
“Did you ever love me?” Yunho asked quietly.

  
  
  
“Did _you_ ever love _me_?” Jaejoong replied back. Yunho nodded gravely.

  
  
  
“Ok. Why do you love me, why are you with me?” 

  
  
  
Yunho swallowed hard, unable to think of a good reason on why they stayed together this long or why they got together in the first place.  

  
  
  
The older boy directed his gaze to Junsu. “I never meant to hurt you, Su. I know Yoochun loves you too. Maybe we can…”

  
  
  
Jaejoong continued to console Junsu, pulling him into his arms. The pain in Yunho’s chest was suffocating. He wanted to scream out, _I loved you and still do! Did you mean to hurt me? Why aren’t you comforting me too?_

  
  
  
Yunho left the trio to solve things among themselves and treaded to the bathroom.  Changmin had followed him but he didn’t care.  He undressed. Normally, he took baths. But he wanted the ease of a shower at that moment.

  
  
  
When Yunho grabbed the soap to scrub his body, Changmin took it from him.

  
  
  
“Let me be your best friend.”

  
  
  
Yunho looked up at him confusedly while allowing the younger boy to wash his body for him. “We’re already friends.”

  
  
  
Changmin’s big, brown eyes stared into his and said sincerely, “No, I want to be your best friend. The person you go to for everything.”

  
  
  
“I already go to you for advice.”

  
  
  
Shaking his head and squirting some shampoo onto Yunho’s hair, Changmin explained further, “More. I want more. I wanna _be_ your everything.”

  
  
  
Taking a deep breath, Yunho said, “I’m not in love with you.”

  
  
  
Changmin finished washing him and his own body before responding.  “My love for you is enough. I don’t want sex.”

  
  
  
Yunho stared at him with skepticism. “No sex?”

  
  
  
The maknae smirked a bit. “Well, unless you want it of course.”

  
  
  
The smirk disappeared and Changmin added, “I love you.”

  
  
  
And Yunho almost believed him.   
  


 


	5. Chapter 5

**_[Demonstration is the act of showing or making evident.](http://www.thefreedictionary.com/demonstration) _ **

**~**

Now that everything was out in the open, Jaejoong did nothing to conceal his affair with Yoochun. Junsu had unofficially broken up with Yoochun, even though the younger man had calmly accepted Jaejoong’s apologies.  It was a little disconcerting just _how_ well Junsu had taken all this…Jaejoong was even a little suspicious of the nonchalant way he eyed any open displays of affection between him and Yoochun.

 

Yunho was a different story all together. His ex-boyfriend took to ignoring everyone except Junsu and had Changmin for a shadow.  Jaejoong tried not to let all that annoy him but for some reason it did. He knew he had no right to complain, he knew he screwed up big time when it came to Yunho, but he still wasn’t ready to let go of the younger man yet.  

 

All five of them survived the last few days of their vacation relatively unscratched, aside from the snipped comments thrown between Jaejoong and Changmin, then it was back to work.  Their manager noticed the cloud of tension hanging over each one of them immediately and tried playing ‘father’ to each member in order to get one of them to open up.   

  
  
  
  
  
  
After doing a brief interview, their manager sat all five of them down and made them promise to work out the problems between them.

 

“Boys, listen,” Their manager said patiently, “I don’t know what happened during your break, but please _please_ find some way to work it out at least in public. Is there anyone willing to speak up now?”

 

When none of the members responded, the manager addressed Yunho and Jaejoong. “Usually, if there are any problems, you two are the ones that can fix things within the group. Do something about this.”

 

Jaejoong turned to look at Yunho only to find the younger man staring stoically at their manager. He highly doubts things were ever going to be fixed between them.

  
  
  
\----

  
  
  
  
  
  
That night, Jaejoong gazed down at Yoochun lovingly as he slept. But an unsettled feeling still throbbed in his heart.  He needed a cigarette.

  
                                                                       
  
  
                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 

A few minutes later Jaejoong was leaning over the edge of the balcony, smoking and staring at the street lights. Movement was heard behind him and he saw that it was Yunho.

“What are you doing up so late?” He asked.

“I should ask you the same question,” Yunho replied, walking over to stand next to him.

They stood silently lost in thought for a few seconds. Then, Yunho spoke in a hushed tone.

“Why? Just… _why_?”

Jaejoong closed his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

  
  
  
“Oh?” Yunho said sardonically. “You’re sorry now? I see.”

  
  
  
  
He threw away his cigarette and faced his ex-boyfriend. “No, you don’t see, that’s the problem. I don’t think you wanted to see the issues between us. How unhappy I might have been. How you put unconscious pressure on me to be perfect.”

  
  
  
“I never did that!”

  
  
  
Jaejoong waved his hand.  “Forget it, you’re not gonna understand this. Main issue here, I didn’t think my initial attraction to Yoochun was going to be a problem…but it grew and I couldn’t stop my heart’s pull towards him.”

  
  
  
Yunho asked in tortured wonder, “Why’d you have to lie and cheat?”

  
  
  
“Because part of me wanted to get back at you for your obsession with Changmin…and another part wasn’t ready to let you go.”

  
  
  
“And are you ready now?” Yunho inquired in a small voice.

  
  
  
Jaejoong looked into Yunho’s eyes. “I need one last night with you before I can do that.”

  
  
  
The younger boy stared at him. “You’d just be cheating on Yoochun then.”

  
  
  
“Chunnie would understand this.”

  
  
  
\----

  
  
  
Something screamed at Yunho not do it, but he let Jaejoong into his bed anyway. Their original room arrangements were changed a few days ago and now Yunho shared a room with Changmin. 

  
  
  
The maknae was supposedly sleeping when Jaejoong laid Yunho on the bed and undressed him. There was a small lamp on and it magnified the hungry look in his ex-boyfriend’s eyes. Yunho had to look away. He noticed Changmin was awake now and watching them.

  
  
  
Jaejoong noticed this too and said to the youngest boy, “It’s what he wants…no sharing tonight.” Then started kissing down Yunho’s body.

  
  
  
He knew it might be wrong of him to let Changmin watch but some part of him needed to do this. He felt like if he snuck off with Jaejoong, he’d be cheating on Changmin. But if everything was out in the open, maybe Changmin would be compelled to join them again or maybe show his possessiveness towards Yunho again.

  
  
  
True to his word, the maknae hadn’t touched him in a sexual way since the morning after their threesome. And Yunho couldn’t help but feel intense disappointment and restlessness at this fact. He wasn’t going to admit out loud that he missed Changmin’s touch, but my God he did. He missed it so much. But the younger boy just trialed after him lately while talking to him about this and that and everything in-between.

  
  
  
Some part of him wanted to test Changmin. What would he do now if he saw Yunho and Jaejoong having sex?  

  
  
  
Yunho’s mind was busy as he tried his best to memorize his long-time love’s touch. Jaejoong was always a generous lover with him but there was this severity to the love-making that hindered Yunho from ever fully letting go.

  
  
  
When Jaejoong entered him swiftly and began pounding into him, Yunho bit his lip to stifle his cries and turned his head to gaze at Changmin.

  
  
  
His heart plummeted at what he saw. Changmin was gazing at him with a tormented countenance.

  
  
  
After Jaejoong came and Yunho followed, the older boy kissed him one last time on the lips, dressed and exited the room.  He got one last glimpse of Changmin’s hurt face before the maknae turned over to face the wall… gone was the arrogant, possessive young man.

  
  
  
 _Now why aren’t you fighting for me, Min?_ Yunho had never felt so empty.

  
  
  
\----

  
  
  
  
The next morning, Jaejoong admitted to Yoochun what had happened between him and Yunho. His  
current boyfriend took it rather well. But then…

  
  
  
“I think I need to have one more night with Junsu,” Yoochun stated in a low husky voice.

  
  
  
Jaejoong felt a bit cold inside. “Fine. Do what you want.”

  
  
  
He couldn’t very well prohibit Yoochun from doing this when he himself did the same thing last night…he could lose Yoochun forever if he became unreasonable.

  
  
  
And besides, there’s no rule that said he couldn’t crash their little last one-night stand…

  
  
  
\----

  
  
  
Strangely, Changmin still followed Yunho around, still treated him the same. Almost as if the younger man had allowed himself only last night to feel any pain and now he’s chosen to move on.

  
  
  
What he had seen in Changmin’s eyes last night made him ache. The other boy still said “I love you” to him but now Yunho believed him.

  
  
  
As they lied in their own bed facing each other one night, Changmin asked him what he thought of the three members’ issues with the their company.

  
  
  
“Ah, I don’t think it’ll be a problem,” Yunho said while clutching Bambi closer to his chest.

  
  
  
“Hmmm…are you sure?” The maknae sounded skeptical. “It seems pretty serious…”

  
  
  
“They’ll work it out with SM…I’m sure of it.”

  
  
  
  
Changmin was quiet for a minute then remarked on his optimism.  “You’re an extraordinary person, hyung.”

  
  
  
“Why’s that?”

  
  
  
“You always look at the bright side,” Changmin explained. “I’m more pessimistic compared to you.”

  
  
  
Yunho smiled. “That’s okay. Sometimes I need to be brought back to the harsh reality…and I could teach you to be more positive.”

  
  
  
“We complete each other,” Changmin whispered.

  
  
  
He sensed something was wrong immediately and rose from bed to approach the other boy. Trying to hide his face, Changmin turned over.  Yunho wouldn’t let him hide though…he climbed on the bed to hold the young man from behind.

  
  
  
“Open up to me, Min.”

  
  
  
Changmin abruptly sat up and swung around…there were tears running down his face. Yunho gasped.

  
  
  
“I did open up to you. I told you I loved you, but little good did that do me. You still want Jaejoong.”

  
  
  
“I-it’s not like that, baby,” he said warily. Yunho wanted wipe Changmin’s tears, he wanted to hold him and make love with him all night…wanting Jaejoong didn’t even cross his mind.

  
  
  
He didn’t have the guts to do any of that so he helplessly watched more tears run down Changmin’s profile.

  
  
  
“I need to go,” the taller boy said in a defended tone.

  
  
  
Before the other boy could walk out the door, Yunho yelled out, “Fight for me!”

  
  
  
Angrily, Changmin came back to stand in front of the bed. “I did fight for you! I lost. I lost to Jaejoong. I will always lose to Jaejoong!”

  
  
  
“Fought for me how exactly?” Yunho asked, raising an eyebrow. “By lying and sneaking into my bed? By shoving an arrogant tone in my face and telling me I’m yours? Talk is cheap!”

  
  
  
Changmin sank back down on the bed and pushed Yunho down with him. “What’re you implying?”

  
  
  
He raised his chin defiantly and said, “How about _showing_ me I’m yours instead of just saying it, Changmin?”

  
  
  
His lover heard the challenge loud and clear, and so proceeded to _show_ him in every way possible.

  
  
  
All both of them ever wore to bed was boxers so Changmin only had to rip those off before molding their warm, naked bodies together.

  
  
  
The younger man traced Yunho’s face with two fingers then brought them slowly down to his lips.

  
  
  
“Suck.”

  
  
  
Those fingers were long and strong like Changmin’s cock so he treated them the same way. He swept his tongue around them in a way that caused the other boy to pump both their erections with the other hand. Yunho spread his legs wider, unconsciously begging for more.

  
  
  
The fingers slipped out of his mouth only to enter his hole roughly.  It was harsh but it was a harshness that was acceptable simply because it came from his Changmin.

  
  
  
After what felt like hours, those fingers withdrew. Yunho moaned and spread his legs even wider.

  
  
  
Changmin pulled one of older boy’s legs over one shoulder. Then after threading their fingers together, the maknae pushed inside him inch by inch…and with each inch he whispered something.

  
  
  
“Feel this pain…feel it mark you…you are mine…and I am yours… _forever_.” Changmin was all the way in now.

  
  
  
A mist of sexual hunger and powerful emotions rained over them for the rest of the hours until dawn.

  
  
  
As Yunho climaxed for the fifth time that night, Changmin collapsed on top of him sleek with sweat.

  
  
  
“Oh my God,” Yunho panted, hugging the young man closer to his heart. “I love you, I love you so damn much!”

  
  
  
Changmin froze a bit in his arms then said, “That’s just the orgasm talking.”

  
  
  
“The first time you ever said that to me was after sex,” Yunho contradicted.

  
  
  
“That’s different. I’ve loved you for years…you haven’t.”

  
  
  
A chill ran through this body as Changmin moved away from him to get dressed. “Where are you going?”

  
  
  
“For a walk.”

  
  
  
“A walk? Min, you hate walks…and besides it’s too cold outside.”

  
  
  
“I’ll be fine.”

  
  
  
Yunho sighed downheartedly. “Why are you trying to ruin a morning that should be special for us?”

  
  
  
Pulling on a jacket, Changmin answered, “I’m not trying to ruin anything…I’m trying to give you space. Don’t confuse your feelings of lust for love, Yunho.”

  
  
  
“I’m not! I love you!”

  
  
  
Changmin practically dismissed him and said he’d be back before breakfast time.

  
  
  
“I love you,” Yunho found himself repeating to a closed door.

  
  
  
\----

  
  
  
  
  
For the few days that followed, Yunho observed Jaejoong, Yoochun, and Junsu play their own game with each other. Junsu had brought a girl home and a vein in Yoochun’s forehead almost exploded. Later, Junsu admitted to Yunho he’d done it on purpose.

  
  
  
“I just needed Chunnie to realize something,” the younger man had said.

  
  
  
But the most unusual thing of it all was Jaejoong’s behavior. He accepted anything from Junsu, in fact, anytime Junsu showed Yoochun affection, Jaejoong would smile and enter their little circle to form a trio’s own private circle.

  
  
  
The curious thing was that the bitterness and jealousy inside Yunho had dulled. He only wondered at the trio’s strange actions.

  
  
  
One night though he witnessed Junsu sneaking into the soulmate’s bedroom and everything became clear.

  
  
  
Yunho shuddered when he thought of that night with Jaejoong and Changmin. He had been turned on, yes. And yes, at the time, he thought he could please everyone including himself if he was with both boys.

  
  
  
But he was wrong. It couldn’t possibly work between him, Jaejoong, and Changmin, especially with the rivalry between the oldest and the youngest…and especially now that he was in love with Changmin.

  
  
  
Speaking of which, after Yunho had a little midnight snack, he entered his bedroom.  He saw Changmin hunched over the desk, heaving and groaning.

  
  
  
Yunho jumped into action. “Changmin!” The leader wrapped his arms around the maknae.

  
  
  
Changmin groaned more and almost fell down. Yunho couldn’t understand what was wrong with the other boy but stilled the panic inside him enough to lead Changmin to lie on the bed.

  
  
  
“What’s wrong, baby? Tell me!”

  
  
  
With half closed eyes and harsh breathing, Changmin answered, “I don’t feel so good, hyung.”

  
  
  
Changmin sounded so young, so fragile it shook Yunho to his very core. He started running his hands all over the taller boy’s body. 

  
  
  
 _My God, it feels like a furnace!_

  
  
  
_Min has a very high fever!_

  
  
  
Changmin had been out-of-it the past few days…still talked to him normally but was very withdrawn. He thought back to what could have caused this…the last time Min acted normal…

  
  
  
 _That walk! It was freezing outside and he insisted on that damn walk!_

  
  
  
Yunho couldn’t feel angry for more than a second because Changmin was moving his head back and forth on the pillow in pain. A string of sweat ran down the ill boy’s forehead.

  
  
  
This made Yunho remember something his mother used to tell him whenever he had a fever: _Keep warm, sweat it out – that’s the best medicine!_

  
  
  
Standing up quickly to grab the sheets off his own bed and extra clothes from the closet, Yunho went back to a moaning Changmin and dressed him as best as he could in more clothes and wrapped layer after layer of covers around him.

  
  
  
Even if he sweated to death, Yunho wasn’t going to leave his love. He got into the covers too and wrapped Changmin in his arms, stroking the sick boy’s hair gently.

  
  
  
“I love you, Changdola, I love you, love you, love you…” He kept repeating it until it faded with sleep.

  
  
  
\----

  
  
  
  
  
The next morning, Yunho awoke with Changmin’s nose buried in his neck. Feeling his way blindingly to any skin he could reach, Yunho noted with relief the fever was gone.  He laid there holding the recovering boy for a few minutes, totally unconcerned about their sweaty bodies.

  
  
  
With a moan, Changmin woke up.  Yunho held him up in a sitting position and asked, “How’re you feeling?”

  
  
  
Changmin gazed at him with clearer eyes now. “Better. Thank you.”

  
  
  
“Anytime, my love.”

  
  
  
Changmin lips trembled. “I love you too.”

  
  
  
Yunho’s eyes were full of understanding. “You heard me then.”

  
  
  
“Always, my love.”

  
  
  
\---

  
  
  
  
  
Months passed as Yunho and Changmin hid their relationship from the company and the public eye. They were least popular couple and everyone was too crazy for YunJae couple to notice anything anyway.

  
  
  
Months passed as Jaejoong, Yoochun, and Junsu continued their tangled three-way relationship and also hid it from unsuspecting eyes.  

  
  
  
Months passed as the problems between the trio and their company reached a boiling point resulting in lawsuits and suspensions. It was an uncontrollable roller coaster for Yunho and Changmin so they went on with their life as best as they could.

  
  
  
The duo and the trio never even had an official goodbye. With the trio trying to move on with their careers and the duo trying to salvage what’s left of their career, each group was too preoccupied with their own relationship and issues to try and save their friendship.

  
  
  
“Nothing good ever lasts,” Changmin said monotonously one day in their old empty apartment.

  
  
  
Yunho silently agreed. There’s no way to put an optimistic spin on that. It is what it is.

  
  
  
  
\----

  
  
  
  
  
  
Many many months later, on a starry night, Yunho was strolling with Changmin through the streets of Paris.

  
  
  
His tall boyfriend took his hand and said, “Remember when we were here years ago?”

  
  
  
Yunho smiled and nodded.

  
  
  
“I wanted to do this with you so badly back then. Walk around together, just the two of us. But you were always with Jaejoong.”

  
  
  
He tugged on the other boy’s hand to make stop walking. “The past doesn’t matter anymore. You are my present…and my future.” Yunho sipped at his lover’s succulent lips.

  
  
  
“Positive as ever, hyung.” But Changmin smiled and kissed back.

  
  
  
Yunho bounced on his heels and said, “I’m positive about you, my beautiful maknae!”

  
  
  
Flushed, Changmin continued walking, a hand tugging Yunho along with him.

  
  
  
“Come on, Min, tell me you love me!”

  
  
  
“No! I’ve already used up all my _I love you’s_ this year.”

  
  
  
“Aw, Minnie-Bambi, please! You know I wuv you!” Yunho made a kissy face.

  
  
  
“What did you just call me? I am nothing like that ridiculous stuffed animal of yours!” Changmin stopped to pinch Yunho’s sides teasingly.

  
  
  
He laughed and tried pushing those roaming hands away. “But your eyes are like my Bambi…plus I love sleeping with both of you.”

  
  
  
Changmin growled and pulled Yunho closer against him. “I don’t share.”

  
  
  
“You never have to,” the oldest stated seriously. “I love you.”

  
  
  
  
Instead of responding, Changmin dragged him back to the hotel room.

  
  
  
“Every inch of you is delicious,” his boyfriend said as he reverently parted Yunho’s thighs.

  
  
  
Sighing happily, Yunho reached down to stroke the maknae’s gorgeous long cock. “You’re the delicious one.”  

  
  
  
Changmin whimpered and took him with an intensity that stole Yunho’s heart again and again.

  
  
  
Every touch, every lick, every thrust, every kiss demonstrated the passion between them.   As twisted as their love had started, it was all going to be okay. Yunho truly believe that.  
  


 


End file.
